legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Strange
Stephen Strange is a character and hero of the Marvel Universe. Best Friends: Alexander Fox Xanatos, Tony Amiedla, Grey, Android 16, Sunil Nevla, Rumpelstiltskin, Carl Clover, Bender Bending Rodriguez Main Enemies: Dornamuu, Mister Sinister ,Cronus Born in 1930, Stephen Strange was the eldest child of Eugene and Beverly Strange, then vacationing in Philadelphia. Two years later, Stephen's sister Donna was born at the family's Nebraska farm. At age eight, Strange was beset by demons controlled by apprentice sorcerer Karl Mordo, but was rescued by Mordo's mentor, the Ancient One, a millennia-old sorcerer who protected the Earth dimension as its Sorcerer Supreme, a role Strange was destined to inherit. At age eleven, a year or two after his brother Victor's birth, Strange aided an injured Donna, the experience inspiring him to pursue a medical career. After high school, Strange entered pre-med at a New York college. Later, home on vacation for his nineteenth birthday, Strange went swimming with Donna, who suffered a cramp and drowned. Finding her body after a desperate search, Strange felt a sense of personal failure that eroded his medical idealism. After earning his medical degree in record time, he entered a five-year residency at New York Hospital, where his rapid success made him arrogant. When his mother Beverly died near the end of his residency, a bereaved Strange grew distant from his work. His talent was unaffected, though, and he became a wealthy, celebrated neurosurgeon before he turned thirty. His egotism made him cold and callous, interested only in high fees. He saved the life of injured United Nations translator, Madeleine Revell; following a romance and proposal, she left him due to his increasingly materialist nature. Two years after Beverly's death, her husband Eugene fell ill; unable to face another family death, Stephen refused to visit his deathbed. A few days later, an outraged Victor berated Stephen for his apparent lack of grief, then rushed from Strange's apartment into the path of an oncoming car. Blaming himself, Strange placed Victor's body in cold storage, half-hoping that future breakthroughs could revive him. Circa 1963, Strange was in a car accident that severely damaged the nerves in his hands, ending his surgical career. Too vain to accept positions as a consultant or assistant, Strange sought a cure and pursued every available treatment, legitimate or not, soon depleting his fortune; in months he was reduced to a derelict, performing shady medical procedures that barely paid his bar tabs. After hearing rumors of the mystical Ancient One, a desperate Strange pawned his last possessions for a ticket to the East and found the Ancient One's Tibetan palace. At first annoyed when the Ancient One refused to cure him, Strange was later astonished to see the sorcerer attacked by mystic forces. Upon learning that the Ancient One was Earth's magical defender and that the attack on him came from his pupil Mordo, Strange tried to warn him, but Mordo mystically prevented Strange from doing so. For the sake of the Ancient One and the world, Strange acted unselfishly for the first time in years, vowing to learn magic himself so he could counter Mordo and his ilk. He offered himself as a disciple to the Ancient One, who accepted, having known of Mordo's treachery all along. The Ancient One spent years instructing Strange in the art of sorcery, teaching him how to tap the innate mystic powers of both himself and the world around him, as well as how to invoke the power of awesome entities, or Principalities, who resided in their own realms, most notably the three benign beings known as the Vishanti. A few years after Strange's arrival, Mordo left to seek greater power, and would often clash with Strange in the future. Strange's guilt over his earlier mistakes weighed heavily upon him over the years, and not all of his early recollections can be trusted. Friends: Alexander Fox Xanatos, Sunil Nevla, Android 16, Grey, Carl Clover, Mister Miracle, Zoe Trent, Tony Ameidla, Jessie, James, Blythe Baxter, Dan, Terry , Sam, Norman, Mysterion, Big Barda, Eska, Mr.Gold, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Gohan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Jack Frost, Captain Picard, Will Vandom, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dr.Manhattan, Makoto, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Blue, Magneto, Aleu, Protoman, Jesu Otaku, Salem, Ozymandias, Saul Goodman, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Ben Sisko, Mace Windu Enemies: Mister Sinister, Dornamuu, The Sinisters of Evil, BlackGarurumon, The Children of BlackGarurumon, Haythem Kenway, The Templar Order, Anarky, The Terrorist Unit, Mecha Mario, Emperor Dalek, Morpheus, Nox Decious, LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Dr.Strange makes his debut here in the future story as a main character and head of the Multi-Universal Resistance where he recruits The Alpha Team, The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Discord, Death The Kid and Miracle Elite members to help in his ongoing fights with Sinister and BlackGarurumon. He is called Dr.Strange by all but Mr.Gold who is on a first name basis with the sorcerer supreme. Strange leads his own group to oppose the villains mostly Sinister and his group to help out Bender, Blue, Zick, Kratos and Slade's allies. Dr.Strange meets The B Team, Slade's Ensemble, Discord and Death The Kid after Gold tells them they're fine. Strange states he sought their help and that Batman gave him the recommendation. When Phineas presents Isabella's problem to Strange, he decides to help Phineas and Isabella, In addition he tells Bender that someone else came around too to help and that he should see him. He and Dr.House return with the results and tell them that it is a mutation that surfaced five years ago regarding mermaidness which Heloise and Isabella both had but the latter didn't have removed. He introduces his team to the others before setting off with them on their adventure Dr.Strange and the crew arrive in the jungles and find out about the base being destroyed, the magic. He notices something and he as well as Flash go to look for it. The two find a clue with Big Barda and Mister Miracle following them. Cronus shows up with Ares, Lord of Darkness and Nililus with Strange deciding to deal with them. Strange ends up saving Minster Miracle and Big Barda from Cronus and his allies before they all escape. Batman finds Dr.Strange after all the events and finds Big Barda before Furgerson Jr shows up on him and them. He eventually decides to send them off after watching hard events befall them. Back at the base, he with Bender and Blue put their pieces that encrypt and get clues. Dr.Strange decides to work on the transporters that were damaged as a result of Predaking. Strange informs the others about their success in rebuilding the transporters though only two teams can do so. When Sora asks about the Apples of Eden, he tells the B Team about their importance and the temple that they need to get them to. He and House take down the second condition of Isabella;s mutation and gets bad news with Bender about Aleu's kidnapping. He and his crew are now speeding towards the island in a boat as the other two use other methods. He and the resistance are informed by Riker and Worf about The Children of BlackGarurumon arriving on their isle. Dr.Strange and Bender both contact each other of Aleu's disappearance and they decide to investigate with two operatives from both sides Dr.Strange meets Windu and Ben Sisko who lets them lead the way to their treasure pieces. Dr.Strange and the crew make their way in and he with Sisko and Mace Windu confront Ultraman and Evil Buzz after their contact with BlackGarurumon. He and the crew decide to take the dogs, though it may be too late since they were dealt with and they chase Erica though she did get away. He and Tony come in to inform the others that Bender reunited with Casper and Wendy and that by the looks they did to too. Hotaru and Neyla arrive to put his and Blue's teams under arrest, Strange and the others refuse to have themselves arrest and when Bender decides to help, Strange tells him to leave since while he has a chance. He and the others manage to arrest. Strange and his crew learn next that the third one is in space so the remaining members and him head to a rocket where they go looking for the island, he and his crew as a result run into Sky and The Bodyguard Unit. Strange lets Samson and Sisko take control of the ship while he explains to the Bodyguard Unit about Sinister in which he describes him a s a Darwin extremist. Dr.Strange and the crew arrive and set out to destroy the disco ball and whatever it is that is blocking it. Dr.Strange and the crew hear what happened with Carl and Grey due to 16. He and the others meet Serena and Static who goes to find and help The Bodyguard Unit while they go find Blythe who got kidnapped.. Strange finds the ship where Blythe is being held and he joins up with James, Tony and Alice in saving her. Dr.Strange and his allies call Blue out on turning against the team who escapes and he tells them that Zoe and Sunil must know as well. Strange tells Bender all about Blue’s betrayal which he Is not taken surprise by and also states how he abandoned Bloom who they managed to reform due to Sky covinicing her Katara and Jack rush ahead of the heroes and they learn that everyone was slaughterd all along and Dr.Strange states that the villains did it anyway Blackpool Dr. Strange during Act 2, 4 and 5 with The Multi-Universal Resistance helps The Star Alliance against Haytham Kenway and The Templar Order in addition to Anarky. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Projectors Category:Time Travelers Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Time Manipulators Category:Chronokinetic Characters Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Mustaches Category:Beards Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Bearded Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:The Multiversal Resistence Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Multiversal Resistence Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiuniversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters who Drink Alcohol Category:Guile Hero Category:Big Goods Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:Major Characters in Blackpool Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Multiversal Resistence Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Main Characters of The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Superheroes Category:White Haired Characters